cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquadomainian
Eddie Dontrell Madison (born January 26th, 1989) has a unique type style to defend himself inside and outside the brass ring he fights in. Training with his brother Nick Domainian to succeed in CAW and currently works for WWCW, YWS, SDA & ACW 2.0 Worldwide Championship Wrestling (2009-Present) Eddie Domainian was a Local Competitor at the time but when GM David Del Rio saw his match he was so thrilled that he hired him to a 6 Week Contract and if he made an impact in those 6 Weeks he'd get hired for a full time contract. At the time WWCW was not aired so not alot of people knew about it. But when Eddie got his contract in December of 2009 5 Months later on May the 28th of 2010 WWCW made it's debut on Youtube! Drafted to Friday Night Wrestling Eddie Domainian was the WWCW Hardcore Champion on MNW when he won by hitting the Spear on Nick Vine. But After the match with Goldberg vs Nick Domainian, Nick won and FNW got a draft pick and Eddie was drafted to FNW. Later during the show he got Knee Lifted by William Regal and lost the Hardcore Championship. The Night He Lost The WWCW Championship On July 5th 2010 the night the newest WWCW Show debuted "It's Damn Real" Eddie Domainian lost the WWCW Championship to a FNW Superstar Mahatma Achmed who's reign was short lived. The Great American Clash 2010 On August 2nd 2010 Chris Jericho beat Mahatma Achmed for the WWCW Championship but 11 Days Later Chris Jericho got in a bike accident and Eddie Domainian was one of the people to enter the tournament GM David Del Rio set up to name the new WWCW Champion. Eddie Domainian vs Mahatma Achmed (August 27th, 2010) On August the 27th Eddie Madison locked up once again in that brass ring with Mahatma Achmed. If you didn't know Eddie & Mahatma was a long lasting rivalry in 2009. Now they lock up once again for the WWCW Championship Eddie Domainian won so he faces Suspect on MNW. WWCW Championship Tournament Eddie Domainian was set to face Suspect at "Night Of Retribution" and won.(6-4) YWS (2010-Present) On August 22nd Eddie Domainian debuts at the YWS Royal Rumble coming in with a white skull mask, but then gets in a 3 on 1 situation including "The Bean" & Kingofwrestling. Attitude Era At YWS's CPV "Elimination Survival" Eddie Domainian defeated wwefigs100. The stipulations were if wwefigs100 wins he gets a YWS Contract but Eddie Domainian beat wwefigs100 with his Signature Move the Super Kick. Superstar Development Alliance (2010) Eddie made his debut in SDA against Mike Quackenbush and loss to him by the CHIKARA Special submission hold later in the match. On 8-10-10, Eddie Domainian won a 4-Man Battle Royal including; Ajax, VooDoo Zombie & Jason Matthews. Aggressive Canadian Wrestling (2010) Eddie Domainian has signed with ACW 2.0. WWCW Triple Crown Status SMF Forums Eddie Domainian joined the SMF Forums on July 30, 2010 and so far he has posted 50 topics and replies (0.02% of total forum posts). Championships and Accomplishments 5-Time WWCW World Champion 5-Time WWCW Hardcore Champion 2-Time WWCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Lil Biza) 2-Time Slammy Award Winner (Superstar Of The Year + Extreme Moment Of The Year) YWS Royal Rumble Participant Nicknames *Chris Brown *"The Best in the World at what I do" *The High-Flying Maniac *The Chair Swinging Freak *The Flying Torpedo *Half Man Half Amazing *The Black Walker Trivia *Eddie is 3-1 in YWS which is currently the best record in YWS right now *Eddie in any CAW Fed will always use the "Super Kick" Signature Move *Lil Biza and Eddie are good friends and haven't seen each other since High School *Eddie has climbed to the top of WWCW and earned everybody's respect there *Eddie has been given the Slammy "Superstar Of The Year" in WWCW 2009 *Eddie has been given the Slammy "Extreme Moment of the Year" in WWCW 2009 *Outside of Eddie's life he likes to play Video Games and do Push-ups In Wrestling Finishers & Signatures *'Signature Moves' * STO (2009) * Lightning DDT (2010-Currently Used) * Lil Neckbreaker (2009 & 2010) (Taught by Lil Biza) * Split Legged Moonsault (2009 & 2010) *'Finishing Moves' * Super Kick (2010-Currently Used) * Sharpshooter (2009-Currently Used) * Leg Drop Bulldog (2010-Present) * Spear (2009 & 2010-Currently Used) Wrestling Themes Thousand Foot Krutch - New Drug (2009) Thousand Foot Krutch - Phenomenon (2009-2010) Showstopper - Toby Mac (Currently Used) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:YWS Category:Superstar Development Alliance Category:World Wide Championship Wrestling Category:SMF Forums Category:ACW 2.0